2 Rurounis para Elegir
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Kaoru triste? Soujiro en el dojo? Q hará Kenshin al respecto? si es estúpido pero no soy buena resumiendo
1. Default Chapter

©®Recuerden Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece blablablabla...  
  
Han pasado meses desde el incidente contra Enishi. Todos volvieron a sus rutinas normales. Kenshin lavando ropa, Sanosuke fingiéndose enfermo para ir con Megumi, y Yahiko trabajando en el Akabeko para estar cerca de Tsubame. Por otro lado Kaoru había salido hace 2 días a enseñar la técnica Kamiya Kashin a otro dojo y volvería esa misma noche. Nuestro dulce rurouni después de insistirle en acompañarla terminó en una pequeña pelea con Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kenshin solo son 2 días y el pueblo donde se encuentra el dojo solo esta a 1 hora de aquí. Decía (más bien recriminaba) una exasperada Kaoru a su gentil "protector".  
  
Demo Kaoru dono sessha quiere asegurarse... La frase de Kenshin fue cortada en seco por una más exasperada Kaoru si es posible aún.  
  
Ya sé que quieres que llegue bien pero nada va a pasarme Kenshin te lo aseguro. Lo último lo remarcó con una voz segura y más tranquilizadora.  
  
Demo sessha...  
  
Sessha, sessha, sessha!! Ya basta Kenshin!! Si vuelvo a escucharte llamarte sessha de nuevo voy a estallar!! Dijo Kaoru con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.  
  
Ses... Cortó la frase en cuanto vio la mirada determinante en sus ojos azules... Yo solo no quiero que nada le pase porque yo prometí protegerla no importa que pasara. Lo último lo dijo más suave y con una cabeza baja.  
  
La mirada de Kaoru se ablandó un poco y de repente cambió a una de tristeza.  
  
Si lo sé.  
  
Kenshin sintió el tono de tristeza en su voz y levantó su cabeza para ver a una Kaoru alejarse hacia su habitación con la mirada en el piso.  
  
No se diga más mañana a primera hora salgo al dojo Fulano y te encargó la casa en mi ausencia (se nota que no me esfuerzo con los nombres no ^-^U, si les molesta por favor decidlo)  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
La noche llegó y Yahiko dormía comodamente mientras Kenshin que por supuesto estaba despierto esperando a su querida Kaoru. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella, ya que hacía días que la notaba algo melancólica; apenas y tocaba su comida, su sonrisa solo era una máscara para esconder la tristeza en sus ojos, su mirada se perdía en la nada por horas y sobretodo ya no discutía con Yahiko. Él tenía que hacer algo no podía verla en ese estado, pero como ayudar a alguien cuando no sabes que es lo que le pasa?  
  
Las horas pasaron y Kaoru no llegaba, Kenshin estaba empezando a preocuparse (N. A.:en realidad empezó a preocuparse después de unos cuantos minutos de retraso ya saben como es).  
  
Decidió a ir a buscar por el camino por si acaso encontraba a Kaoru. Dejó una nota en la mesa por si casualidad Yahiko despierta y ve que no esta que no se preocupe. Anduvo un rato por el camino hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir 2 siluetas caminando lado a lado. Al irse acercando más pudo distinguir la de una mujer y un hombre vestidos en gis.  
  
Kenshin aceleró el paso al reconocer a la mujer y saber quien era el hombre que hizó que ella se retrasara. Para su inmensa sorpresa la persona a su lado no era nada más y nada menos que Soujiro Seta...  
  
Notas de autora: Que tal?¿ bien- mal - deplorable? Dejen su opinión por favor, sugerencias, lo que se les ocurra. Yo solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lo sigan leyendo. Bueno no lo pongo más largo porque sé que muchos no leen las notas de autores así que hasta la próxima! 


	2. Chapter 2

[pic] Bueno antes que nada Feliz Navidad (atrasados) y Prospero año nuevo!  
  
Quiero aclarar que es un fanfic de K/K lo cuál lamento no haberlo hecho antes. La verdad soy algo distraída y fue por eso que no lo había puesto. En fin aquí va sig. Capítulo.  
  
  
  
La noche ya había caído en los alrededores del pueblo y Kaoru tenía que regresar al dojo. Después de todo le había prometido a "papá Kenshin" que regresaría esa noche U_U. No es que quisiera a Kenshin como un padre es solo que él la trata como a una niña pequeña e indefensa. Recordó la pelea que había tenido con él la tarde anterior de venirse a enseñar al dojo y sus últimas palabras.  
  
Prometí protegerla no importa que pasara.  
  
Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y continuo caminando por la vereda. No que le importaran que la protegiera un poco pero es que Kenshin... bueno es solo Kenshin, demasiado sobre protector. La vez que peleó con Enishi y que arriesgó todo por ella y cuando todo acabó fue como si nada hubiera pasado. El horrible -dono- cada vez que decía su nombre y lo irritante que resultaba todo estaba sigue ahí, es decir, tienen casi 2 años viviendo juntos y aún no confía en ella para llamarla por su nombre.  
  
Sus pensamientos continuaron. Iba tan sumergida en ellos que no se dio cuenta como 2 hombres se le acercaba y empezaban a molestarla.  
  
Un hombre pequeño y tosco se puso enfrente de ella de forma que le tapara el paso. mientras el otro un o alto y robusto se colocó detrás de ella.  
  
- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. El pequeño hablo con una voz trémula y una mueca que parecía intentar ser una sonrisa.  
  
Al escuchar la voz Kaoru se percató de su presencia e intentó darse la vuelta solo para encontrarse con el otro más grande.  
  
- No es bueno pasear solos en la noche en un camino tan desolado como esté. La voz del grande era áspera y tenía una mueca irónica en la cara que lo hacía abrir un poco la boca dejando ver unos dientes podridos.  
  
Kaoru tomo su boken (si estoy bien?) rápidamente y le pegó un golpe en el estómago al más grande, provocándole que se doblará de dolor. Se apresuró a encestar otro golpe y así dejarlo inconsciente.  
  
-Ese fue fácil. Exclamó así misma y se preparó para golpear al otro. Volteó a tiempo para ver como el hombre iba a golpearla con una navaja. Colocó su boken como defensa pero cuando se preparaba para combatirlo el hombre cayó al suelo con varios golpes y heridas de espada.  
  
Kaoru no sabía que había pasado después de todo no diario alguien te ataca y termina el solo tirado en la tierra. Miró con horror como la sangre fluía del hombre y se asombro como es que todavía respiraba, a pesar de todas la heridas. Fue entonces que se sobresaltó al oír una voz.  
  
- Se encuentra bien señorita?  
  
Al volver su cabeza pudo ver unos amables ojos azules y una sonrisa en la boca de su poseedor.  
  
- Eh? A s..si. Contestó todavía no saliendo de su susto y aún mirando al muchacho que le ayudó.  
  
Él al ver la reacción de la persona decidió romper el silencio en el que estaban.  
  
- Oh! Disculpe mi interferencia solo creí que no era justo 2 contra uno. Aún con la sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreírle para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.  
  
-Iie, no te preocupes una ayuda nunca esta demás. Entonces recordó la velocidad con la que este se movió y atacó. 'Debe ser muy bueno con la espada, ni siquiera pude ver cuando lo embistió' pensó.  
  
-No debería caminar por aquí sola son caminos algo peligrosos.  
  
'Oh no empieza a sonar como Kenshin!'  
  
-Si pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. Con un tono algo enfadado.  
  
-Si no tengo la menor duda de eso. Se apresuró a contestar al notar su tono. -Pero si gusta puedo acompañarla a su casa, ya que yo me dirijo por el mismo camino.  
  
-Mmm... de acuerdo. Ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo por la vereda.  
  
-Por cierto mi nombre es Kamiya... Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
-Yo soy Seta Soujiro a su servicio Kamiya-san.  
  
Kaoru de inmediato se alejó al reconocer el nombre.  
  
-Tú?? Que vienes a buscar a Tokio?!?! Habla!!! Vienes a atacar a Kenshin?! Te advierto que no te voy a dejar!  
  
-Que Kenshin?! ^-^U??? Preguntaba un Soujiro muy confundido.  
  
-Si no te hagas el gracioso conmigo!! Gritaba una amenazante Kaoru.  
  
-Oh! Se refiere al señor Himura? Onegai Kamiya-san creame yo no sabía donde vivía el señor Himura. Además no sé si le habrá dicho que dejé de ser un asesino ahora soy simplemente un rurouni.  
  
Kaoru bajo su boken lentamente analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Es cierto lo que decía, Sanosuke se lo había contado pero entonces...  
  
-Eso quiere decir que solo vienes aquí por poco tiempo no es así?  
  
-Así es Kamiya-san.  
  
-Mou!! Lo siento. Y tienes donde quedarte? Cambió ágilmente el tema ante su vergüenza.  
  
-Iie pero eso no importa me gusta dormir al aire libre. Contestó con su sonrisa de siempre y entretenido por la forma en que reaccionaba.  
  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. Soy dueña del dojo Kamiya. Decía una orgullosa Kaoru. Y reforzó el paso.  
  
-No quiero causarle ninguna molestia Kamiya-san. Un poco divertido por la reacción de la chica y continuando caminando a su lado.  
  
-Claro que no es ninguna molestia! Quieres saber que si lo es?  
  
-Si claro  
  
-El "san" no me gustan las formalidades. Llámame Kaoru solamente.  
  
-Esta bien Kaoru, entonces tu dime solo Soujiro. Ensanchando su sonrisa.  
  
Siguieron caminando y estaban ya cerca del dojo. Entonces ambos vieron la silueta de alguien acercándoseles. Al tenerlo cerca pudieron reconocerlo y se dieron cuenta que no era otro mismo que Kenshin.  
  
  
  
× Notas de autora: Sigan dejando sus reviews eso me anima a continuarlo ya que tenía pensado borrarlo, pero al verlos mejor decidí continuarlo ^-^. Realmente aprecio eso! Sobre el título no tenía idea cual ponerle me alegro que les gustara ese. Con la historia bueno si hay algo que les molesta háganmelo saber también, si hay dudas voy a tratar de resolverlas en próximos capítulos. También habrá más participación de los demás personajes. Por cierto como soy nueva y no me había dado cuenta que no podía recibir reviews anónimos gracias por decídmelo ya arreglé eso. Hasta luego! 


	3. Chapter 3

«Capítulo 3»  
  
-Kenshin?! Preguntó una sobresaltada Kaoru al verlo enfrente de ellos.  
  
El silencio reino un momento mientras Kaoru y Kenshin aclaraban sus pensamientos.  
  
Por una parte Kenshin que aún no comprendía del todo que hacía Soujiro ahí; y por otra Kaoru que no entendía que hacia Kenshin ahí!  
  
Soujiro al notarlo decidió romper el silencio con uno de sus inocentes comentarios.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo señor Himura.  
  
- Soujiro, si ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero dime que te trae por aquí? Contestó Kenshin después de salir de su sobresalto por encontrarse con él.  
  
-Él solo pasaba por el camino Kenshin y fue muy amable en acompañarme de regreso al dojo. Replicó rapidamente para evitar más preguntas por parte de él.  
  
-Ya veo Kaoru-dono. Poniendo su sonrisa de rurouni. Pero en su mente pensaba en otra cosa, 'ese me lo encontré por el camino y decidió acompañarme no me suena muy convincente'.  
  
-También dado que Soujiro no tiene donde dormir se estará quedando con nosotros. Reanudando el paso en medio de los rurounis.  
  
Kenshin frunció un tanto el ceño al escuchar la confianza con la que Kaoru decía su nombre (es que es más usual entre personas cercanas a ti). Soujiro vio esto y comenzó de nuevo a hablar.  
  
  
  
-Pero la verdad no quiero ser una molestía...  
  
-Por supuesto que no lo eres estamos encantados de que te quedes con nosotros, ¿no es así Kenshin?. Mientras en su mente 'realmente es muy educado'.  
  
-Hai.  
  
  
  
Siguieron todo el camino en silencio cada quien con sus pensamiento. Ambos Soujiro y Kenshin tenían puesta su tierna sonrisa. Kaoru los observaba por la esquina del ojo y 'MOUU!!, pero si hasta en la sonrisa se parecen!!'  
  
A pesar de todo le resultaba algo irónico que unos de los asesinos más temidos de todo Japón y quizás hasta los mejores estuvieran aquí lado a lado con ella. Caminando apaciblemente. ¿Quién se imaginaría quienes son en verdad?  
  
Sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta llegaron al dojo. Ya ahí Kenshin la sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
-Llegamos Kaoru-dono.  
  
-A si. Imagino que Yahiko esta dormido no?  
  
-Si así es.  
  
-Bueno en ese caso creo que antes de dormir tomaré un baño.  
  
-Si gusta yo puedo preparárselo.  
  
-Si, mientras le enseñare su habitación a Soujiro.  
  
  
  
Soujiro siguió a Kaoru hasta que llegaron a una habitación que se encontraba justo enfrente de la de Kenshin.  
  
-Bien este es tu cuarto. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme el mío esta justo a un lado del de Kenshin. La habitación del fondo es de Yahiko un estudiante mío.  
  
-Arigatou.  
  
-Oyasumi Nasai Soujiro.  
  
- Oyasumi Nasai Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Al dejarlo solo se recargó en la pared y comenzó a pensar en los sucesos del día. 'Nunca creí llegar a encontrarme al señor Himura aquí y mucho menos hospedarme en casa de Kaoru. Ciertamente que es muy buena persona al recibirnos aquí. No cualquiera lo haría. Sin duda hay algo diferente en ella, sin embargo...parece estar triste en momentos. Supongo que algo debe estarla molestando'. Suspiro. Mañana veré en que puedo ayudar. Dicho esto se recostó en el futón y cerró sus ojos para dormir, aunque no fue hasta muy entrada la noche que lo logró.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Kaoru-dono ya está listo el baño.  
  
-Si ya voy Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru salió de la casa con su toalla y Yukata en su mano y entró al baño. Se empezó a desvestir y entró al agua caliente provocando que sus músculos se relajaran al contacto. Había sido un largo día para ella ya que había enseñado el estilo Kamiya Kasshin a quien sabe cuantos niños desde esa mañana y la habían dejado exhausta. Sin mencionar el pequeño incidente en el camino. Claro gracias a eso había conocido a Soujiro que de no haber reconocido el nombre jamás se hubiera imaginado quien era. Tal vez la única diferencia entre Kenshin y él es que el sigue vagando para encontrar sus respuestas mientras que Kenshin ya las encontró.  
  
Afuera tratando de mantener el agua caliente se encontraba un Kenshin algo preocupado. La respuesta de Kaoru no lo había convencido para nada. Además quería aclarar las cosas con ella. Parecía ser que ya no estaba molesta con él pero aún así lo seguía inquietando la misma mirada melancólica que tenía cuando se fue.  
  
  
  
-Kaoru-dono?  
  
-Si Kenshin?  
  
-Ya no esta molesta con s... migo?  
  
-No estaba molesta Kenshin.  
  
-...... esta bien de gozaru?  
  
-Porque lo dices por supuesto que estoy bien.  
  
-Kaoru-dono que fue lo que paso? como encontraste a Soujiro?  
  
-Ya te lo dije Kenshin no insistas!  
  
  
  
Después escuchó como salpicaba el agua y vio como Kaoru salió del baño vestida en su Yukata dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
  
Kenshin se levantó y se dirigió a la suya también.  
  
Sin decir una palabra Kaoru se metió a su habitación dejando a un muy confundido Kenshin que lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un bajo...  
  
-Oyasumi Nasai Kaoru.  
  
****************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kenshin despertó queriendo hacer el desayuno lo que no sabía es que alguien más ya lo había preparado.  
  
-Buenos días señor Himura. Se levanto temprano nadie lo ha hecho aún. Estoy preparando el desayuno en un rato más estará listo. Esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Kenshin solo atinó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras pensaba 'yo soy el cargado de eso!'. Se dirigió a lavar la ropa pero... 'Si ya esta toda lavadaa!!!' 'Que hago ahora?' 'Ya sé voy a ver si Kaoru ya está despierta'.  
  
Al llegar tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó. 'Debe seguir dormida'. Abrió un poco la puerta y...  
  
-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOroooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ahí adentro se encontraba Kaoru cambiándose por lo tanto estaba en ropa interior.  
  
-Kenshin no Hentaii!!!!!!!! Mientras le arrojaba todo con lo que se encontraba a su alcance que lanzo volando a un Kenshin muy rojo y desmayado contra la otra pared. Sus ojos tenían forma de espiral y no dejaba de pronunciar su OOOOOroooooooo!!!!!@o@  
  
Fue entonces cuando Yahiko salió de su cuarto debido al grito de su maestra.  
  
  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí? Kenshin que haces ahí tirado? Inclinándose empezó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara.  
  
  
  
Rápidamente llego Soujiro corriendo ya que había escuchado a su amable anfitriona gritar.  
  
-Pero que rayos! quién eres tú??! Que le hiciste a Kenshin??!! Poniéndose en posición de pelea.  
  
-Yo no le hice nada al señor Himura! Algo confundido.  
  
-Si claro! Y porque esta tirado en el piso??!!!  
  
  
  
Yahiko estaba a punto de atacar cuando se desliza la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru dejando ver su cara algo ruborizada aún.  
  
  
  
-Atrás busu!!! Hay un extraño en la casa!!  
  
-No seas grosero con mi invitado Yahiko-chan!!  
  
-Argh! No me digas chan! Como que tu invitado!!? Entonces que le paso a Kenshin??  
  
-Lo tenía bien merecido. Hora de desayunar... decía Kaoru al mismo tiempo arrastrando a un Kenshin todo confundido!! @o@  
  
  
  
'· ·' × Notas de autora O : Y a petición del público he aquí este capítulo terminado! En los próximos capítulos es cuando empezaran lo bueno! Pero claro quien podría resistirse a Sou-chan ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

«Capítulo 4»  
  
Kenshin se había recuperado de su penoso "incidente" con Kaoru y se encontraba desayunando junto con los otros. En la mesa se encontraban sentados Yahiko, aún confundido pero no evitando que se devorara todo a su paso; Kaoru, algo avergonzada todavía; por último tenemos a nuestro querido Soujiro tampoco entendiendo mucho que era lo que pasaba.  
  
En ese momento escucharon como se abría la puerta de la entrada y voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. No era sino Sanosuke por supuesto que venía por su porción de comida gratis diaria.  
  
-Vaya te estabas tardando tori atama! En tono de burla.  
  
-Cállate Yahiko-chan.  
  
Su atención se volvió directamente hacia cierta persona.  
  
-SOUJIRO!!??¿? pero que rayos haces aquí?!!  
  
-Oh! Pero si usted estaba con el señor Himura aquella vez. Que gusto verlo de nuevo.  
  
-¿¿???? La cara de confusión de Sanosuke no podía faltar.  
  
-Es mi invitado Sano. Contestaba Kaoru un tanto hartada ya que sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones.  
  
Pero claro esta Sanosuke primero que nada comía al igual que Yahiko. Sólo acertó a sentarse a la mesa a un lado de Kenshin que parecía un poco pensativo en aquellos momentos.  
  
Después de un rato Kaoru ya le había contado la modificada historia de cómo se encontró a Soujiro.  
  
-Así que Soujiro solo pasaba por el camino, no es así Jou-chan?  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Mmm... y sólo decidiste acompañarla porque era más seguro Soujiro? Con un tono de incredulidad.  
  
-Es correcto Sagara-san.  
  
-Hey por cierto Kenshin porque tan pensativo? Anímate! Dándole una palmada en la espada y debido a que estaba fuera de guardia mandándolo hacia delante hasta que se terminó con su cara en la sopa.  
  
-Orrooooo!! 'Este no es mi día'.  
  
-Debiste esquivar eso pero ahora t queda el consuelo de saborear tú deliciosa comida de más cerca.  
  
Yahiko no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas al comentario pero él y Sanosuke fueron cortados por su mirada fría.  
  
-Yo NO hice la comida Sano.  
  
-Jou-chan!?? Por fin aprendiste a cocinar!!!???  
  
Kaoru que fue sacada también de sus pensamientos desde que Sanosuke llegó, y hundió a Kenshin en la comida. Ahora se encontraba con un puño levantado y una venita en su frente, cuando de pronto su cara cambió a una de confusión ya que si ella no había hecho el desayuno y Kenshin tampoco entonces ¿¿quién fue?? Su mirada paso de un Kenshin algo empapado, Sanosuke esperando por su respuesta, Yahiko...  
  
-Yahiko! Tu hiciste la comida??¡  
  
-Eh yo? No!.  
  
-Fui yo Kaoru espero que no le haya molestado. Interrumpió el sonriente Soujiro.  
  
-Ah! Oh! No para nada te quedo muy buena Sou-chan. Replicó también una sonriente Kaoru. -Ya veo que eres un gran cocinero-.  
  
Soujiro quedó algo estupefacto por la manera en que lo llamo, pero no por eso que no le gustara y mucho más cuando venía de ella.  
  
Sin embargo Kenshin estaba que no lo creía. ¿Acaba de escuchar lo que el creyó que era? Que estaba pasando ni siquiera a él lo trata con tanta familiaridad. Y ahí estaba prácticamente un extraño al lado de "su" Kaoru sonriéndole y lo que es peor que ella le devolvía esa sonrisa que hacía tiempo no se la daba a él. Sintió como algo se le revolvía en el estomago al sólo pensar en eso.  
  
A los demás no pareció importarles en lo absoluto y siguieron con lo suyo.  
  
-Si ya veo que cualquiera cocina mejor que tú Jou-chan. Tal vez deberías vagar un rato y entonces...  
  
Sanosuke fue golpeado por una bokken (no me culpen siempre la lleva consigo).  
  
Una vez terminado el desayuno Sanosuke se retiró a ver a Megumi con la excusa de que le dolía su mano. Yahiko aprovecho eso para burlarse de él y molestarlo y se fue con él ya que se dirigía al Akabeko.  
  
En el dojo quedaron nuestros 2 rurounis y la maestra kendoka (estoy bien?).  
  
Mientras lavaban los platos de desayuno Kenshin pensaba en que decirle a Kaoru que se encontraba ayudándolo también. Quería pedir una explicación de que fue eso, como exactamente se encontró con Soujiro, pero después de todo quien era él para hacer eso?  
  
-Kenshin? Kenshin?!  
  
-Si Kaoru-dono?  
  
-Hace rato que te estoy hablando, has estado lavando el mismo plato desde que empezaste.  
  
-Oro? Creo que estaba algo distraído.  
  
-Si ya me di cuenta.  
  
-Kaoru-dono?  
  
-Que pasa Kenshin?  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Eh? Por qué?  
  
-Por lo de hace rato en su habitación. Dijo algo sonrojado y bajando la cabeza para evitar que lo viera.  
  
-A eso. Contestó algo desilusionada Kaoru. -No tiene importancia fue un accidente-.  
  
Paso un rato y terminaron con los platos.  
  
-Kenshin podrías ir al mercado por unas cosas es que hacen falta para la comida.  
  
-Por supuesto que necesita.  
  
-A ver déjame pensar que comeremos hoy. Trae algo de tofú, arroz, pollo y verduras.  
  
Al irse Kenshin solo quedaron en el dojo Soujiro y Kaoru.  
  
Soujiro salió de su habitación y observo que Kaoru se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del patio. Se encontraba observando el cielo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía así. De repente Kaoru volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Cada uno hundido en esa mirada azul del otro sin poder apartarse ni un momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
=. .= × Notas de autora 0 : jejej que les pareció?¿ tarde un buen lapso en subirlo ya lo sé pero estuve algo enferma y no había tenido tiempo. No se preocupen fans de Kenshin porque este es un K/K. El próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo a más tardar la semana que viene. Y ya saben aprecio todo tipo de comentarios! 


	5. Chapter 5

Soujiro salió de su habitación y observo que Kaoru se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del patio. Se encontraba observando el cielo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía así. De repente Kaoru volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Cada uno hundido en esa mirada azul del otro sin poder apartarse ni un momento.  
  
«Capítulo 5»  
  
Ni Kaoru ni Soujiro supieron cuanto tiempo paso hasta que rompieron el contacto. Después de hacerlo el lugar se sumió en un cómodo silencio entre ambos. Soujiro aún seguía de pie detrás de Kaoru quien continuaba sentada.  
  
El primero en romper el silencio fue Soujiro.  
  
-Disculpe Kaoru no quise molestarla yo...  
  
-No esta bien. Me hace falta algo de compañía. Te importaría sentarte a mi lado?  
  
Soujiro solo atino a dar una negativa con la cabeza y sentarse.  
  
-Es un bello día no? Preguntó Kaoru solo para iniciar una conversación.  
  
-H..hai. 'Por qué estaré tan nervioso?'  
  
-Dime Sou-chan por qué exactamente te convertiste en rurouni? 'A no pero que indiscreta soy que va a pensar'  
  
-Porque quiero encontrar respuestas aunque no estoy seguro que es precisamente lo que estoy buscando.  
  
-'Igual que Kenshin'.  
  
-Y dígame donde se encuentra el señor Himura? no le he visto.  
  
-Ya te había dicho que dejaras las formalidades no son necesarias somos amigos no? No tiene caso que te refieras a mi como usted. Con una sonrisa. -Lo mande al mercado a que comprara unas cosas para la comida, va a tardar un rato.  
  
-'Amigos'...'Si solo somos eso que más podriamos ser... aunque me gustaría... pero que estoy pensando' Tan rápido como vinieron sus pensamientos se fueron. -Si lo siento "señorita".  
  
-...................  
  
-Que pasa dije algo malo?. Fastidiando.  
  
-Mou!!!  
  
-Se ve linda cuando hace eso.  
  
-Nani?! Gra..cias. Alcanzó a contestar una sonrojada Kaoru.  
  
Al notar su reacción se apresuró a decir.  
  
-Lo siento yo no quise hacerla sentir incomoda yo sé que usted y el señor Himura son...  
  
-Nosotros somos amigos. Con la cabeza baja de manera que su pelo cubría sus ojos y oscurecía su rostro.  
  
-Solo somos buenos amigos. Lo último lo repitió más para si misma parándose y tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir que no pasaron desapercibidas por el rurouni.  
  
Apresurándose a su habitación Kaoru entro y se dejó caer en el suelo contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus ojos.  
  
-'Kenshin y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso, por qué me duele tanto reconocerlo?' 'Él nunca va a fijarse en mi como me gustaría que lo hiciera solo soy su amiga o lo que es peor soy como su hermana o hija ya ni siquiera sé que soy para él...'  
  
Soujiro seguía ahí sentado en el mismo lugar aún pasmado por la reacción que una simple pregunta había causado en Kaoru.  
  
Decidió pararse y dirigirse a la habitación de Kaoru para disculparse con ella ya que sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.  
  
Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta (¿?) escuchó los sollozos provenientes de adentro. Entre abrió la puerta para intentar verla al no lograrlo entró en el cuarto y la encontró llorando en un rincón con su cara hundida en sus piernas.  
  
Kaoru sintió que alguien se acercaba y levantó la cabeza para toparse con la amable mirada de Soujiro. Este fue bajado hasta encontrarse a su altura y quitar las lágrimas de su rostro.  
  
Kaoru se inclino adelante y tiró sus brazos alrededor de él y empezo a llorar descontroladamente. Soujiro que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así decidió devolverle el abrazo en forma de consuelo.  
  
Ojos ámbar los observaban desde la entrada de la habitación...  
  
  
  
  
  
× Notas de autora: Y como había prometido justo a la semana aquí esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo todo lo que quieran. Para los que no se han fijado Soujiro se ha humanizado un poco y ya es capaz de sentir un poco más que antes. Si algo corto lo sé. 


	6. Un día algo extraño

Kaoru se inclino adelante y tiró sus brazos alrededor de él y empezo a llorar descontroladamente. Soujiro que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así decidió devolverle el abrazo en forma de consuelo.  
  
Ojos ámbar los observaban desde la entrada de la habitación...  
  
«Capítulo 6»  
  
Gracias a la habilidad de reconocer la presencia de las personas Soujiro se dio cuenta de que Kenshin los estaba observando. Al levantar la mirada para comprobarlo reacciono al ver la mirada dorada de Kenshin...  
  
-Battousai?  
  
  
  
'Battousai!' Las palabras resonaron un momento en su cabeza antes de entender que era lo que pasaba. Quedo congelada un momento las lágrimas dejaron de brotar hace unos minutos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró exactamente lo que temía... ahí parado justo enfrente suyo se encontraba el más temido asesino de Japón, no entendía que sucedía hace un rato sólo era Kenshin. 'Habría sucedido algo? Tendría que irse de nuevo?¡'  
  
  
  
'Por qué esta Kaoru-dono llorando? De seguro la lastimo ese frenético sonriente! Entonces porque lo esta abrazando? Qué esta pasando?' Mientras las preguntas (y los celos) consumían a Kenshin, Kaoru se trataba de levantarse aunque parecía ser que sus piernas no le respondían. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
'Tal vez cree que le hice algo a Kaoru, tengo que arreglar este mal entendido'. Se puso de pie inmediatamente.  
  
-Señor Himura lo que...  
  
-La comida estará lista en una hora.  
  
  
  
'Ya? Eso fue?' La mente de Kaoru estaba que daba vueltas.  
  
-Kaoru? Desea que la deje para que descanse un momento?  
  
-Si, gracias. Aún sentada en el suelo, en el fonfo no quería que se fuera y la dejará sola pero también sabía que ahorita era lo mejor. El siguiente sonido que escuchó fue el de la puerta cerrándose.  
  
'No puede ser! Algo malo debió pasarle a Kenshin para que se transformará en Battousai. Podría ser que este enojado conmigo. Por qué no dijo nada hace un momento? Será posible que incluso este celoso?! Si fuera así entonces quiere decir que en verdad le importo más de lo que creía. Pero y si no es eso? Que tal si tiene que irse de nuevo?' este pensamiento hizo que se le oscureciera el rostro un poco. Paso un tiempo así tratando de figurarse que era lo que estaba pasando y recordando también los últimos acontecimientos. Después de todo tenía que admitir que era reconfortante estar con Soujiro y que le había gustado ese abrazo.  
  
  
  
En la cocina Kenshin se encontraba en un estado de shock. Su mente se había partido en 2. era como si dentro se estuviera librando una feroz lucha contra él mismo.  
  
Por un lado Battousai y el otro el rurouni...  
  
'Ese maldito que ni se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima de nuevo!' 'Pero no estaba pasando nada Kaoru-dono solo abrazo a Soujiro' 'Que no paso nada!?!? Pero si la estaba tocando y ella es mía. Que no te das cuenta todavía que ella nos quiere tonto!' 'Pero sessha no la merece' 'Tal vez tu no pero yo si! Y haré lo que sea para que ella sea mía' 'Orroo! Pero que dices?'  
  
Con eso último Battousai desapareció y nuestro adorable rurouni volvió a tener esos hermosos, tiernos... (ya sé, mejor ahí lo dejo)ojos violetas. Con una mirada llena de confusión Kenshin empezó a hacer la comida.  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
'Vaya me pregunto que pasara ahora. El señor Himura parecía disgustado. Bueno yo también lo estaría si Kaoru estuviera con... Que!? Pero que estoy pensando tengo que empezar a calmarme'  
  
Soujiro camino hacia la cocina para ver si podía ayudar en algo.  
  
-Señor Himura desea que ponga la mesa?  
  
-Eh? Ah si. En los ojos apareció un brillo dorado. 'Vaya que cínico actúa como si nada hubiera pasado'. 'Nada ha pasado'. 'Oh! Tu cállate vago!. 'Oro!'.  
  
'Iré avisarle a Kaoru que la comida está lista'.  
  
Toc,toc...  
  
-Kaoru...dono la comida está lista.  
  
-Ya voy Kenshin. 'Por un momento creí que no iba a decir el dono'.  
  
Kaoru salió de su habitación con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado. Se dirigía al comedor pero al pasar al lado de Kenshin, éste la tomó del brazo provocando que se parara. Entonces le susurro al oído.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo a SOLAS después de la cena. Con esto la soltó y se fue.  
  
A Kaoru esto le había extrañado. 'Querrá hablar de lo de hace rato? Si, es lo más seguro'. Sin pensar nada más se dirigió al comedor.  
  
La comida transcurrió sin pleitos ya que no se encontraba Yahiko y Sano no había aparecido como lo hace usualmente. Kenshin acabó rápido con su porción parecía algo impaciente. Al terminar Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia fuera sin decir una palabra.  
  
-Sou-chan, Kenshin y yo vamos a salir un momento puedes comer más si lo deseas.  
  
-Está todo bien? Esta algo nerviosa.  
  
-Si, solo necesitamos aclarar algo.  
  
Kenshin se encontraba esperándola. Al salir ella empezó a caminar.  
  
Llegaron al lugar de las luciérnagas (si, el famoso lugar!).  
  
-Qué crees que hacías hace rato con Soujiro!!!?!!  
  
-Que?! Para eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí?! Solo para reclamarme!  
  
-Quiero que me contestes! Como te encontraste con él?  
  
-Ya te lo había dicho. Iba caminando y...  
  
-No me mientas! Al decir esto último levantó la cabeza. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta con quien hablaba realmente.  
  
-Ba...Battousai!  
  
-CONTESTAME!!  
  
Esta vez Kaoru estaba asustada.  
  
-Bueno es que en el camino había unos bandidos y Sou-chan me ayudó un poco. Apenas logró balbucear.  
  
-Te dije que no podías ir sola! Y Sou-chan hablas como si fuera algo muy importante para ti!  
  
En esta ocasión era el turno de Kaoru para gritar.  
  
-Y QUE SI LO FUERA! Después de todo el no me ve como una niñita indefensa! Que soy para ti eh? Una hermana, tu hija! Como me ves?!!  
  
-Quieres saber como te veo!? Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios estaban a tan solo centímetros de contacto cuando de repente Kenshin la soltó así como si nada.  
  
'Pero que fue eso? Por un momento creí que lo haría'.  
  
'No puedo aprovecharme de Kaoru-dono de esa manera. quiero que la dejes en paz'. 'eres un tonto ya todo estaba listo y tú tenías que arruinarlo. Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácil. Después de todo yo soy parte de ti'. Y con esto volvió a desaparecer.  
  
Kaoru siguió ahí un rato antes de volver al dojo había sido un largo día sin mencionar raro.  
  
  
  
  
  
× Notas de autora: Después d un largo tiempo aquí está. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru siguió ahí un rato antes de volver al dojo había sido un largo día sin mencionar raro.  
  
«Capítulo 7»  
  
'No puedo arriesgarme a hacerle daño a Kaoru-dono'. Un solitario rurouni caminaba con ágiles pasos bajo la sombra de la noche. Por la forma en que lucía parecía no haber dormido en días. 'No importa cuanto trate no puedo olvidarla'. Acelero el paso hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad.  
  
-Kyoto... Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Vamos Jou-chan tienes que salir a comer algo.  
  
Desde dentro de la habitación se escucho el sonido leve de una voz.  
  
-Déjame en paz Sano ya te dije que no tengo hambre!  
  
-Oh! Vamos no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.  
  
-Pero Sano, busu salió esta mañana u_uU.  
  
-×.× Que iba a saber yo después de todo yo acabo de llegar!  
  
-Si claro tori atama lo que tu digas.  
  
-Como me llamaste Yahiko-chan?!!  
  
-Grrrhh!!!  
'Parece que esos 2 no cambian pero yo en cambio...'  
  
'Han pasado 2 semanas y Kenshin no regresa. Aún lejos no puedo hacer más que pensar en él. Que si no he llorado? Ja... por supuesto lo he hecho pero no debo dejar que nadie se de cuenta de ello. Claro no debo preocuparme tanto por Sano. Últimamente él y Megumi pasan demasiado tiempo juntos yo diría que tiene sus propias cosas que hacer. Yahiko por su parte ha pasado este tiempo trabajando en el Akabeko, y aunque no lo dice se que también extraña a Kenshin después de todo era como un padre para él. Y Soujiro bueno él ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que lo conocí, incluso aquella noche en que él se fue no hizo más que apoyarme cuando más necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí. Nos hemos vuelto muy afines el uno al otro. Y esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me recuerda tanto a... no! Pero que hago? no importa así piense en la hormiga que cruza la calle o el grillo que canta de noche de alguna forma siempre terminó pensando en él. '.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El día transcurrió normalmente sin ningún prejuicio en lo absoluto. El pelirrojo que por más que había intentado dormir no logró conciliar el sueño. La noche había transcurrido fría y lenta. Ahora después de que el sol saliera había decidido entrar a la ciudad.  
  
'Aún estando rodeado por toda esta muchedumbre no logro dejar de sentirme solo. '  
  
Paso otro rato más en el que caminaba sin rumbo alguno su mirada fija en el suelo y su mente pérdida en una cierta persona con pelo negro y ojos azul zafiro. De pronto levanto la vista para ver donde se encontraba. Algo alejado de él se encontraba una figura que ondeaba su brazo en tono de saludo. La figura era pequeña y vestía un traje color púrpura no muy usual para las personas de un pueblo. Pudo ver como la figura corría a su encuentro. ¿estaría viendo cosas?  
  
-Himura!!!  
  
Kenshin pestañeo un par de veces antes de lograr ver a la poseedora de la voz.  
  
-Misao-dono? OoO Orooooo!!  
  
De la nada Kenshin recibió una patada en la cabeza.  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho Himura que dejes el dono!!??? Kaoru debe estar muy enojada contigo por eso!  
  
'Kaoru' La expresión de Kenshin cambió para la de una más triste. Misao reconoció esto al instante y por supuesto comprendió que algo no andaba bien.  
  
-Vaya Himura tu si que luces deplorable arriba esos ánimos! Se ve que no has dormido en días, ven te llevare a mi casa con los demás.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru se lavo bien la cara y se dirigió al comedor era hora de la comida. No tenía mucho apetito y en la cara se le empezaba a notar unas círculos negros debajo de los ojos (si, ojeras). Había comido delante de los otros para no preocuparlos por nada. Pero la verdad era que ingería bocado sino y cuando la veían era demasiado poco a lo que realmente necesita una persona. Recuerda también como Soujiro ha tratado de animarla a pesar de todo. Siempre sonriendo. Le he preguntado por qué lo hace siempre ya que no parece sentirla. Es sólo una máscara para él.  
  
Soujiro se encontraba haciendo la comida. Desde aquella noche había consolado en todo lo que podía a Kaoru, y por alguna razón lo destrozaba el hecho de ver su estado. Se había preguntado incontables veces que era esto. Y de alguna forma el sentimiento de cariño hacia ella se había fortalecido. Aunque no de la manera que Soujiro creía.  
  
-Sou-chan deberías dejar eso yo puedo hacerlo.  
  
-De ninguna manera dejaría que se molestara preparándome comida y dándome hospedaje. Al menos hay algo que puedo hacer por usted. Hoy habrá teriyaqui espero que lo disfrute.  
  
-Pero Sou-chan no tengo mucha hambre enserio preferiría comer más al rato.  
  
-No debe preocuparse tanto el señor Himura regresara. En tono más serio.  
  
-Eh? Yo bueno..es que no es eso lo que pasa...  
  
-Y él no me perdonaría si al regresar sufriera alguna enfermedad por falta de alimento. Al decir esto volteo a verla y le sonrió abiertamente una genuina sonrisa.  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió un poco al ver esto después le regresó el gesto con la misma sinceridad.  
Esa noche cuando por fin callo dormida.  
  
Oscuridad. Todo estaba en tinieblas. El eco de sus pasos era el único sonido en el lugar. 'Pero qué es esto? Dónde estoy?' el caminó oscuro se transformó en cuesta arriba en unas escaleras blancas en medio de todo. Empezó a subir el primer escalón y así sucesivamente. La escalera empezó a dar vueltas en sí misma formando una en forma de caracol. Parecían eternas. Esto no importaba ella tenía que llegar al final. Apenas dio un paso en falso y empezó a caer. Estiró su mano tratando de tomarse de algo pero nada.  
  
-Kenshin! Sintió como una mano tomaba firmemente la suya y la subía. Al estar arriba pudo sentir como era abrazada contra el cuerpo de la persona que la había ayudado.  
  
-Me alegras que estés bien Kaoru.  
  
'Esa voz! No puede'...  
  
-Kenshin!!  
  
-Tengo que regresar Kaoru. Espero que seas feliz.  
  
-Keshin!! A dónde vas? No te vayas! Kenshin!!!  
-Kenshin!!!!  
  
Sudor frío recorría su frente.  
× Notas de autora: Oh! El 7º capítulo listo! (que descaro el mío después de bastante tiempo U_U). Bueno se preguntara por qué es que ya no actualizo + seguido? Pero la verdad es que todo se debe al tiempo!! Desde que entre a la escuela no he podido hacer nada (y como soy tan responsable ^-^U). También me han despojado del muy práctico Internet y eso me retrasa aún +. Esta bien son excusas baratas lo admito. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia después de todo no x nada es una gran virtud. Jjee a poco no se han fijado que Kaoru toma rurounis de la calle en un intento desesperado por conseguir alguien que cocine algo comestible? (no pude evitar el comentario).  
  
*Por cierto muchísimas gracias a los fans que han seguido este fanfic desde el inicio. También agradezco los reviews que me han dejado enserio que dan ánimos. 


	8. Enfermedad

-Me alegras que estés bien Kaoru.  
  
'Esa voz! No puede'...  
  
-Kenshin!!  
  
-Tengo que regresar Kaoru. Espero que seas feliz.  
  
-Keshin!! A dónde vas? No te vayas! Kenshin!!!  
  
-Kenshin!!!!  
  
Sudor frío recorría su frente.  
  
«Capítulo 8»  
  
'Oh! Kami-sama! Pero que haré? La fiebre no le baja'.  
  
-Kao...  
  
'pero que dice?'  
  
-Qué es lo que dices Himura?  
  
-Kaoru. En medio de los murmullos es lo que se podía escuchar.  
  
-Ya le he enviado una carta no tarda en llegar estoy segura. 'Eso espero'.  
  
-Kaoru... dónde estas... yo te...argh!! la frase no pudo ser terminada debido a un sonido de dolor.  
  
-No te vayas! Kaoru!!  
  
-Pero qué estas diciendo Himura?!! 'Oh no creo que esta delirando!'. -Escucha falta poco vamos! No debes poner triste a Kaoru. 'soporta un poco más'. Pero la verdad es que Misao se encontraba asustada por los acontecimientos. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse a Kenshin en Kyoto o por lo menos no solo. En el estado que estaba realmente parecía que había peleado contra 100 samuráis (bueno exagero) y había sobrevivido sólo para quedar exhausto y al final caer rendido ante la vista de la muerte. Apenas logrado entrar a la casa de Misao ella intentó hacerlo contarle que había pasado, se estremeció al ver que en lugar de los ojos violetas se encontraban los feroces ámbar observándola. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. De la nada battousai cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido y desde entonces no había despertado.  
  
'La fiebre no cedé! Rayos! Okita y los demás fueron al templo de Okawa y no regresan sino hasta mañana. Tengo que seguir tratando'. Se levantó y fue por más agua fría.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mente de Kenshin...  
-Jajajaja pero que patético! Es aquí hasta dónde puedes llegar rurouni!? Jajajajaja  
  
-ahh! El ataque del rurouni fue parado en seco por Battousai. Los ojos violetas resplandecían con furia y cansancio. En su cuerpo tenía varios cortes causados por la espada de su oponente y se encontraba fatigando.  
  
-Bah! Ni siquiera es una pelea digna de mí! Ahora sé como es que Kaoru pudo caer tan fácilmente por otro hombre. Al menos él si pudo protegerla. Con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Kaoru-dono tiene todo el derecho de estar con alguien. Sessha no la merece después de todo.  
  
-Kenshin.  
  
'Esa voz es..'  
  
-Kao..ru-dono?  
  
Cuando justo empezaba a avanzar hacia ella una silueta se dibujo a su lado.  
  
-Soujiro. Esta vez Battousai estaba hablando.  
  
-Venimos a despedirnos Kenshin. Su voz se volvió fría y cortante.  
  
Battousai bajó su mirada y observó como sus manos estaban unidas y estrechó los ojos.  
  
-Señor Himura parece que no sólo soy mejor que usted en combate. No lo cree así? La sonrisa de Soujiro se ensanchaba cada vez que decía una palabra.  
  
Battousai no lo soporto y atacó a Soujiro con toda la energía que tenía. ....... lo único que fue escuchado era como la espada atravesaba la tierna carne del joven.  
  
La sorpresa que se llevó Battousai cuando Soujiro no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar estaba Kaoru.  
  
-No! Kaoru! Por qué? Yo te... Argh!! Un dolor en su costado no le permitió seguir hablando. Entonces vio como la sangre empapaba su gi y hakama. Al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo se vio a él mismo muriendo. Entonces lo entendió.  
× Notas de autora: jejejeje, no no no! Kaoru no estaba enferma damas y caballeros! Aún así sus suposiciones de eso estaban correctas solo que con Kenshin. Bastante corto no? bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	9. Confesión y preocupación

-No! Kaoru! Por qué? Yo te... Argh!! Un dolor en su costado no le permitió seguir hablando. Entonces vio como la sangre empapaba su gi y hakama. Al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo se vio a él mismo muriendo. Entonces lo entendió.  
  
«Capítulo 9»  
  
Kaoru estaba que parecía cohete que nadie podía pararla. Desde que recibió la carta de Misao estaba angustiada, feliz todo al mismo tiempo sólo por Kenshin. Por lo menos sabía donde estaba para ir a buscarlo, para la carta también decía acerca de la enfermedad que este sufría. 'Tengo que apresurarse si no quiero llegar demasiado tarde'. El solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
  
Soujiro contemplaba la escena sin meterse para nada. 'Kaoru ya ha avisado a todos que va para Kioto, es imposible negar que ella siente algo muy fuerte por el señor Himura, supongo que debería estar feliz por ella, aunque...' en el fondo a Soujiro le dolía toda esa preocupación de Kaoru por Kenshin. 'Nunca nadie ha sentido eso por mí'.  
  
Después sucedió la cosa más rara de todas. La sonrisa de Soujiro se había desvanecido por ¿completo?!! Justo entonces ella decidió voltear.  
  
-Sou-chan ya vamonos a l... Ah! No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión. -Estás bien? Que pasó? Dijo mientras se iba acercando a él.  
  
Soujiro se dio cuenta así que salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a plasmar esa cotidiana sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Se nos hace tarde el tren va a salir deberíamos apurarnos Kaoru-san ^^ y empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando sintió que unos suaves brazos lo rodeaban por detrás.  
  
-No hagas eso.  
  
-Eh? No pudo evitar que se formara u sonrojo en su rostro.  
  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Si no te sientes para eso.  
  
-No entiendo Kaoru-san yo...  
  
-En qué habíamos quedado con las formalidades Sou-chan!  
  
-Lo siento es que es la costumbre. Volviendo a sonreír.  
  
-Deja de sonreír si estas triste.  
  
La voz que utilizó la sorprendió a ella misma era seca y cortante. Demandando que hiciera lo que ella ordenará.  
  
-Yo no conozco los sentimientos. Dijo esto último aún con la sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia fuera para librarse de los brazos de ella.  
  
Kaoru estaba impactada por lo que acababa de decir. Es cierto que los samuráis suelen esconder sus sentimientos después de todo pero es imposible que duren así siempre y todavía más improbable que nunca hubieran probado al menos una pizca de felicidad. Ya no sabía ni que pensar ni como reaccionar. Decidió hacer lo más lógico en ese momento que era ir a Kioto y hacer lo que fuera para que Kenshin se recuperara.  
  
Todo el camino en el tren fue silencioso. Mientras que Kaoru estaba preocupada por Kenshin las palabras de Soujiro también vagaban por su mente. Lo miraba por la esquina del ojo de vez en cuando. Estaba mirando hacia delante con el mismo rostro de siempre.  
  
-Cómo puedes ser así? se preguntaba.  
  
-Tengo mis razones Kaoru.  
  
Al oír su contestación fue cuando realizó que había hecho coro ya que lo dijo en voz alta.  
  
-¿Puedes decírmelas? Es mejor hablar con alguien acerca de esas cosas.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
-No.  
  
Otro silencio. Cada vez se hacía más incomodo. Hasta que...  
  
-Pasajeros con destino a Kioto favor de prepararse para bajar. La voz del trabajador del tren los hizo ponerse de pie y arreglar bien sus maletas (más bien las de Kaoru), en algunas de ellas traían medicinas que les había dado Megumi para bajar la fiebre u otros dolores.  
  
-Sólo espero que Kenshin se mejore. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta quedar olvidada en el suelo de la estación.  
  
× Notas de autora: U_U después de mucho y cuando digo mucho quiero decir bastante!! Tiempo! He terminado este fic. Que le haré a mi irresponsabilidad?! Pero problemas surgieron, etc. No había estado inspirada tampoco para seguir escribiendo este fanfic e inevitablemente lo fui dejando y se fue para largo. Aquí en México ya dejaron de pasar Kenshin lo cual considero una verdadera lástima pero como no vi mucho tampoco conozco bien toda la serie. Aun así espero que hayan disfrutado este el penúltimo capítulo, ya que en el siguiente todo quedara arreglado. De lo que todavía no esta decidido es con quien va a quedarse Soujiro al final ya que no quiero dejarlo sólo, no se lo merece T-T. Las opciones serían Misao, quien le devolvería con su alegría los sentimientos al rurouni; alguna extranjera que puedo meter por ahí, aunque todavía me gusta más Misao o yo jejejeje que yo sería perfecta para él. Ñakañka jeje no crean esto último lo que pasa es que soy un caso perdido. Dejen review! Para saber que tan bueno esta! Jjjejeeje bueno creo q' exagere u_uU 


End file.
